pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Chambers
Tanren Chambers is a dungeon that was made as a celebration for having 150 players on PMU at a single time. It has many different chambers that include all 17 types from Normal to Ghost. They all go up to floor 99, but they have many alternate endings on lower floors, with a variety of prizes. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 40-50. For a comprehensive guide on Tanren Chambers, please see Voltray's guide on the PMU Forums. Normal Chamber Normal is the easiest chamber, and usually has the most supplies, but some Pokemon are hard to deal with. Jigglypuff, Bidoof, and Bibarel can surround you and kill you with Rollout. This is especially irritating when Jigglypuff uses sing and puts you to sleep, because you may never wake up alive. The rats(rattata and raticate) can lower your health by half with one use of a move, so be VERY careful. Castform has multiple type moves, plus has powder snow, one of the spammiest moves in pmu. It has a high chance of freezing and a very large range, so either kill them quickly, or RUN. Try not to attack Lopunny, because Mirror Coat reflects damage of all special attacks. One strong attack and you're dead. Trip traps are a common irritation here, so no hold items unless you want to lose them. Between floors B45 and B48 are all eight locked stairs, so it is known as a "Master Switch Point." Items The keys are located on floors B2, B4, B38, B44, and B56. The items in exit boxes are actually pretty good in value, and feel free to edit this if you find another item in the boxes. *B14F (Pink Bow, Huge Apple, Air Balloon, Everstone, Lum Berry, ...) *B24F (Bright Powder,..) *B34F (RageCandyBar, Huge Apple, TM Flash, ...) *B49F (RageCandyBar, TM Round, TM Rock Polish, Muscle Band, ...) *B64F (TM Echoed Voice, Relic Vase, Soothe Bell, TM Retaliate, TM Facade, TM Hidden Power, ...) *B79F (Oval Stone, TM Giga Impact, Eviolite, TM Echoed Voice, Link Cable, Revival Herb, Pass Scarf, Joy Ribbon, ...) *B93F (Routine Band, Random Trap (1), Metronome, Rare Fossil (15), ...) *B99F (Mystery Part) Routes This route is provided by: Mad Normal Chamber Route :-Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B19F (Key) -Dark B22F (Switch to Water, Dot: Middle Right) -Water B35F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Top Middle) -Normal B38F (Key) -Normal B44F (Key) -Normal B45F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B46F (Key) -Dark B48F (Key, and switch to Ice, Dot: Bottom Right) -Ice B53F (Key, and switch to Water, Dot: Top Middle) -Water B55F (Key) -Water B56F (Switch to Ghost, Dot: Middle Right) -Ghost B59F (Switch to Ground, Dot: Bottom Right) -Ground B62F (Key) -Ground B64F (Switch to Ghost, Dot: Top Left) -Ghost B65F (Key) -Ghost B67F (Hidden Key, and switch to Bug, Dot: Top Right) -Bug B70F (Key) -Bug B73F (Switch to Grass, Dot: Middle Left) -Grass B74F (Key) -Grass B75F (Switch to Fighting, Dot: Top Middle) -Fighting B78F (Switch to Dragon, Dot: Top Right) -Dragon B81F (Key) -Dragon B83F (Switch to Fighting, Dot: Bottom Left) -Fighting B85F (Key) -Fighting B86F (Switch to Rock, Dot: Top Left) -Rock B89F (Hidden Key) -Rock B91F (Switch to Fire, Dot: Bottom Middle) -Fire B94F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Bottom Middle) -Normal B99F (End) *Normal B14F Exit -Normal B14F (End) *Normal B24F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) (Rest to be added) *Normal B34F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B6F (Switch to Fighting, Dot: Top Right) -Fighting B25F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Bottom Left) -Normal B34F (Exit) *Normal B49F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B19F (Key) -Dark B22F (Switch to Water, Dot: Middle Right) -Water B35F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Top Middle) -Normal B49F (Exit) *Normal B64F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B19F (Key) -Dark B22F (Switch to Water, Dot: Middle Right) -Water B35F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Top Middle) -Normal B38F (Key) -Normal B44F (Key) -Normal B45F (Switch to Grass, Dot: Middle Right) -Grass B50F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Middle Left) -Normal B64F (Exit) *Normal B79F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B19F (Key) -Dark B22F (Switch to Water, Dot: Middle Right) -Water B35F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Top Middle) -Normal B38F (Key) -Normal B44F (Key) -Normal B45F (Switch to Fire, Dot: Top Middle) -Fire B70F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Bottom Middle) -Normal B79F (Exit) *Normal B93F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B19F (Key) -Dark B22F (Switch to Water, Dot: Middle Right) -Water B35F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Top Middle) -Normal B38F (Key) -Normal B44F (Key) -Normal B45F (Switch to Fire, Dot: Top Middle) -Fire B80F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Bottom Middle) -Normal B93F (Exit) Pokemon Wild pokemon are as follows -Bidoof -Bibarel -Jigglybuff -Rattata -Castform -Aipom -Eevee -Buneary -Lopunny -Porygon -Porygon2 -Porygon-Z -Chansey -Raticate -Furret -Girafarig -Pidgeotto -Pidgeot -Chatot Eggs The eggs hatch into igglybuff and zigzagoon, so sorry guys, no eevees. XD Fire Chamber Water Chamber Ghost Chamber Dark Chamber Dragon Chamber Bug Chamber Flying Chamber Rock Chamber Items The keys are located in floors 18, 89 (hidden) Items in exit boxes: *B35F (Max Potion, Brown Bow, Shocker Trap (4)...) *B59F (Revive, Skull Fossil, Golden Fang (8), TM Rock Polish, Pokedoll...) *B83F (Full Restore, ...) Routes *Rock B35F Exit -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Fighting, Dot: Top Right) -Fighting B16F (Switch to Rock, Dot: Top Left) -Rock 35F (Exit) *Rock B59F (rest to be added) *Rock B83F (rest to be added) *Rock B99F (route provided by voltray) -Normal B2F (Key) -Normal B4F (Key) -Normal B10F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Dark B19F (Key) -Dark B22F (Switch to Water, Dot: Middle Right) -Water B35F (Switch to Normal, Dot: Top Middle) -Normal B38F (Key) -Normal B44F (Key) -Normal B45F (Switch to Dark, Dot: Bottom Left) -Fire B66F (Key) -Fire B70F (Switch to Grass) -Grass B74F (Key) -Grass B75F (Switch to Fighting, Dot: Top Middle) -Fighting B78F (Switch to Dragon, Dot: Top Right) -Dragon B81F (Key) -Dragon B83F (Switch to Fighting, Dot: Bottom Left) -Fighting B85F (Key) -Fighting B87F (Switch to Rock, Dot: Top Left) -Rock B99F (End) Pokemon Wild pokemon are as follows -Geodude -Graveler -Golem -Larvitar -Pupitar -Tyranitar -Nosepass -Probopass -Lunatune -Solrock -Rhyhorn -Rhydon -Rhyperior Eggs -Geodude -Onix Ground Chamber Poison Chamber Ice Chamber Steel Chamber Grass Chamber Fighting Chamber Electric Chamber Psychic Chamber 'Fossils' Fossils are one of the few things that make Tanren Chambers really special. Revive your fossils at the Red Moon Spring Fossils Pokemon at this time are: *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *Lileep *Anorith *Cranidos *Sheildon *Archen Misc. Abbreviation: TC Random? Yes Boss? No Weather? Yes Set Level? No Trivia Before Tanren Chamber's release, Sprinko released this clue on his DeviantArt page. People correctly guessed it was a map, and each circle represented a different Pokemon type. Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:PMU7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons